


It's Tradition

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Cas hanging mistletoe in the library and tries to explain why it's ridiculous. Sam and Cas disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [你知道关于槲寄生的传说吗](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606934) by [echosapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echosapple/pseuds/echosapple)



> This fic was written for the AVerySPNXMas Twitter gift exchange.

"Cas...what're doing bud?"

Dean asked, crossing the bunker floor to the library's entryway. The angel looked over his shoulder as he continued his task.

"It's mistletoe."

Dean huffed, "I know what it _is_. I said what are you _doing_."

"I'm hanging it in the doorway to the library."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Dean replied sarcastically, "I mean... _why_."

Castiel, finishing fastening the plant in place, turned to the Hunter with a look of curious confusion.

"It's a holiday tradition Dean. Surely you've heard of it," he began matter-of-factly. "Actually, it's a custom borrowed from Norse mythology. It's said that the Goddess Frigg, or Frigga, kisses all who pas-"

Dean clicked his tongue and interjected.

"Damn Cas, I've heard the myth. Do you know why people, _present day human beings_ , hang it?"

"Yes of course," Cas said confidently.

Dean stood there waiting on Cas to explain himself.

Cas continued, "when two people stand underneath the mistletoe, tradition states that they may share a kiss."

Dean looked scandalized. He looked at the angel, quarter turned and gave what he could see of the bunker a once over, and then looked at the angel again.

"It's just us here Cas. Who th' hell do you think-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam said merrily as he entered the room from the stairway. He was carrying a box full of Christmas odds and ends. There might have been a dreidel and some fall-turkey-themed items in there as well. He wasn't been picky. As he sat the box down he noticed tinsel hanging from between the folds in the bottom. He snagged one and tossed it in Dean's hair.

"What're you so cranky for?" Sam questioned.

Dean mocked offense, "Cas, he," Dean pointed at the leaves and berries causing a stir with all their dangling and _come hither_ -ness.

Sam spared a glance in the mistletoe's direction, continuing to unfurl a long green table cloth with silver embroidery. It was complete with tassels for trimmings. He smiled. "Huh." The sound was one of amused approval.

"'Huh'?" Dean mimicked. "What do you mean, 'huh'?"

"I mean, huh, Dean." Sam spoke as he continued decorating. "It's interesting, that's all." Sam had laced a garland in and out of the railing on the stairwell and was about to hang a wreath on the wall when he noticed Cas was still standing in the doorway.

"Could you hang this over there for me Dean?" he asked, handing the wreath to his brother. "I'm going to head to the kitchen and check on dinner."

Dean took the wreath with a disgruntled grunt and scooted a step stool toward the wall with his boot. He didn't really need it, but he thought the wreath would look nicer above eye level and the men were all pretty tall. He reminded himself that he didn't care though, he was just humoring tweedle dee and tweedle moron and their annoying seasonal high-spirits.

He tossed the circular monstrosity on the table and took a step on to the stool, planting both boots firmly before positioning a nail. As he turned back to reach for the wreath he dropped the hammer to the floor with a thud. Thankfully he wasn't high off the ground because his legs wobbled.

Sam, on his way to the kitchen, had stopped short to give the angel a press of his lips. Their kiss was quick but firm, like a couple parting ways for the evening or before leaving for work. Dean watched as they broke apart swiftly and caught Cas' sheepish grin toward the floor. Sam pat Cas on the shoulder and continued out of the room and out of sight.

"What.." Dean began "...the hell..." his voice dropping to a harsh whisper with each word "...was that?!"

Castiel jumped. He hadn't realized Dean was watching. He wondered if Sam had noticed too? Cas swallowed, ready to bear the brunt of Dean's anger. He was very protective of his little brother after all. The angel took a breath and began.

"That was..." his voice was meek and unconfident "...affection..." he cleared his throat and looked the Hunter in the eye. "I love him very much. I am thankful that he includes me in your family time. That you both do."

Dean stomped a foot on the ground and frustratedly tried to explain how things worked.

"Cas! There are other ways to show appreciation! Jesus man," he half-laughed, crossing the room slowly. "He's...you're...look fam..family is..it's..."

Dean wished suddenly that he was reading from a script. Words were really not his strong suit when he was upset, nor was talking about feelings. He'd made it across the room and stood next to his friend. His _best friend_ , he thought. His _family_. He leaned back against the doorjamb and sighed in defeat.

"I don't know man," he said truthfully, "I just. You shouldn't...you can't..."

The angel cut the Hunter off with a step forward into his personal space. He stood close enough to share the same breath. The expression on his face demanding eye contact. He held it for a moment before turning his gaze upward. Dean watched him for a moment and then looked up.

_Mistletoe. Dammit._

Cas looked back into Dean's eyes and then hooked a hand to the back of his neck. He placed the other on Dean's cheek and slowly moved it into his hair as their lips made contact. It was short, sweet, like punctuation at the end of a longwinded thought.

Then Cas took a step back and left Dean to react. Before he could get too far, two hands gripped his coat by the lapels and shoved him forcefully into the wooden frame. Castiel wasn't sure whether to brace for a blow to the face or a return of affection. But he didn't have to wonder very long. Dean pressed his whole body firmly against the angel's and smashed their lips together. The impact knocked the air out of both of them but neither seemed to mind. They stayed connected as much as physics would allow and burned through everything they had pent up over the years.

As they broke apart, choosing to stay close, they regained eye contact. Dean spoke first.

"Merry Christmas Cas."

Cas smiled warmly, "merry Christmas to you as well Dean."

The sound of a metal pot being placed on the tablecloth pulled them both out of their stupor.

"You guys work it out?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

Dean cleared his throat three times and seriously considered playing ignorant or being possessed or something before he sighed and relent with a hushed "yes."

Cas grinned and took a seat at the table. "This smells delicious Sam, I really wish I could enjoy it on the level you do. Having an appetite, tasting foods. It's definitely something I miss about being human."

Sam laughed, "yeah I guess humanity has a few benefits."

Dean stood stock still, just observing as the moment consumed him. The bunker felt and looked and freaking _smelled_ like Christmas. Like family. Sam caught him staring when he finished adjusting the holiday feast on the table. He walked over to his brother and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"You coming?" He asked.

Dean smirked. He looked over his brother's face for a moment and then pointed up. The younger Winchester titled his head back and immediately rolled his eyes.

"Dude, eww. No," he scoffed.

Dean roared with laughter, the kind that roots deep in your belly, and contested. "Tradition Sammy."

Sam took a step but his brother over powered him and smushed a sloppy kiss to his right cheek.

"Gah," Sam garbled, pulling the sleeve of his sweater over his hand and wiping his cheek.

Dean was still giggling and it lit something in Sam's chest. He leaned over and kissed Dean softly on his forehead.

"I love you Dean. Merry Christmas." He said, returning to the table.

Dean was left standing alone and cold under the forgotten mistletoe. Alone was something he'd never wanted. Something he fought hard to avoid. And something that, at least for tonight, he could pretend he'd never have to be. He made his way to the table and grabbed a plate, piling high with the food they had all made together that afternoon right here in the bunker. The makeshift home that family built. Sounds of appreciation bordered on obscene as the men enjoyed their food. The troubles and worries and perpetual impending doom could take the night off. Hell, it could all wait until the new year.

The brothers and their angel could have this. Dean was more than happy to break the Winchester tradition of misery if it meant more moments like these. Every life, even one like theirs, deserved a happy holiday.


End file.
